Donald Trump
Donald John Trump (Born June 14, 1946) is the 45th president of The United States of America. He is a big fat dumb idiot with blond hair, orange skin, and tiny hands. He used to be the host of The Apprentice. He is bastardized in liberal media, left and right and lampooned all over the place. He also trolls people on Twitter. He appeared in the very special Family Guy two-parter special, "Hefty Shades of Gray" and "Trump Guy". Biography In "A Picture's Worth $1000", the Trump Tower appeared in the background, during a scene where Peter and Meg were walking down the lane in the streets of New York. In "The Boys in the Band", Carl does an impression of Donald Trump, referencing to his role as host of The Apprentice, though Chris doesn't see it as very funny. In "American Gigg-olo", a cutaway gag featured the video of Donald Trump having locker room talk on a bus, before the 2005 Access Hollywood show. Peter's voice in interjected into a cut of sexist statements by Donald, which had become a significant campaign issue. Peter was one of the guys, sitting with the group and he was making stupid comments. Live-action footage of Donald Trump could briefly be seen at the end of the cutaway. In "Dearly Deported", Peter says that Donald Trump's daughter, Ivanka is a "hot piece of ass". In "Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23", Brian makes a shitty Trump joke on Twitter, saying that Trump shouldn't wear orange after Labor Day. These tweets get like two likes. In "Petey IV", Vladimir Putin gets a text from Donald Trump, asking "Wanna go to Panda Express and grab some", followed by a few cat emojis, referencing to Donald Trump's "grab her right by the pussy" comment, as well as making a racist crack at Asians for eating cats. Donald Trump was also visible on one of the screens in Putin's evil lair, in a debate with Hillary Clinton. Putin said that in his evil lair, he rigged the U.S. election to make Donald Trump the president. This was a real conspiracy, by the way. In "Switch the Flip", a guy needed to hire a college professor, after one of his previous professors got arrested. He told the job applicants, that he was not accepting anyone, who hasn't had sex with students or tweeted about assassinating the president. At the time this episode aired, Donald Trump was the currently acting president of The United States of America, making this a reference to him. In "Are You There God? It's Me, Peter", God tells Peter that he won't be answering any Trump questions, and Peter says that he has nothing to ask him. In "Pawtucket Pete", Peter tells Tony the Tiger, that he's sorry to hear about the fact that his wife was killed by Donald Trump's children, causing Tony to burst into tears, crying, just as a group picture of him and a bunch of other mascots was taken, making for a very hilarious picture. In "Regarding Carter", Cleveland does some stand up on how Donald Trump called off an investigation into the Russians rigging the election that made him president. In "Throw It Away", a very bare-bones cutaway gag featured Lois saying that Donald Trump's hair was unusual. In "Adam West High", Brian describes James Woods as a "political troll and a maniac on Twitter". This was a not-so-subtle jab at Donald Trump, especially since this description doesn't fit James Woods at all. Neither his real life or Family Guy version. At the end of "Hefty Shades of Gray", Peter gets a call from Donald Trump, telling him that he wants him as his assistant in the next episode. The events of the following episode are foreshadowed, saying that Donald Trump will be making his first appearance, but Trump is not actually seen or heard yet. In "Trump Guy", Donald Trump makes his first on-screen appearance as an official character and the entire episode is all about him. It was revealed he has orange skin. In "Disney's the Reboot", Family Guy's feminist version, "Lois!", featured Meg wearing a pussyhat and making a slew of jokes about how much she hates the president. In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Donald Trump, along with a slew of other recurring/one-time characters appeared outside of The Griffin House, as one of the potential candidates to go on the father-daughter camping trip with Quagmire, Courtney, and Meg instead of Peter. In "Shanksgiving", Olav I, said that Abraham Lincoln was far worse than the current president could ever be. At the time of this episode airing, the current president was Donald Trump. Appearance Donald Trump is a big fat piece of crap with ugly orange skin that makes him look like an Oompa Loompa who took a bath in a big tub of cheetos. Under all that orange spraypaint, he is a Caucasian with white skin. Donald Trump has big shiny blond hair that he wears in a mullet that is actually just a comb over to cover his sad bald head. His eyebrows are also blond and busy. Donald Trump wears a white shirt, a navy blue overshirt, a red tie, navy blue pants, white socks, black shoes, and a pin of the U.S. flag. He has tiny hands and a big stupid lumpy messed up face. Donald Trump speaks with a very deep stupid sounding voice. Personality Donald Trump is portrayed as a political strawman of his real self on the show. Donald Trump is a fat, moronic, ridiculous, orange faced, horse-ass-wig-wearing, pussy grabbing, idiotic, rotten, smelly, good-for-nothing, lying, lousy, misogynistic, inarticulate, unintelligent, hypocritical, braindead, shit-whiffing, unamerican, unpresidential assclown fuckface piece of shit, who, in a heinous twist of cruel and ironic misery, became our president. Donald Trump is a complete and total retard who doesn't know a goddamned thing because he has 900x more stupidity than every previous and future president combined. Donald Trump is also absolutely racist, sexist, homophobic, bigoted, and transphobic, making him totally unqualified to be in any position of power. Episode Appearances *A Picture's Worth $1000 (Name Seen) *The Boys in the Band (Mentioned; Dressed Up As) *American Gigg-olo (Live-Action) *Dearly Deported (Mentioned) *Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23 (Mentioned) *Petey IV (Non-Speaking Cameo; On Screen) *Switch the Flip (Mentioned) *Are You There God? It's Me, Peter (Mentioned) *Pawtucket Pete (Mentioned) *Regarding Carter (Mentioned) *Throw It Away (Mentioned) *Adam West High (Alluded) *Hefty Shades of Gray (Mentioned) *Trump Guy (First Actual Appearance) *Disney's the Reboot (Mentioned) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shanksgiving (Mentioned) Trivia *Donald Trump is the second non-Giant Chicken character in the show to get into a chicken fight with Peter. The first is Homer Simpson, as seen in "The Simpsons Guy". *"Trump Guy" was intended to be Donald Trump's first on-screen appearance in the show and it was marketed and hyped up as such. However, Trump had previously made a number of appearances prior. In "Petey IV", he was shown in a debate with Hillary Clinton and live-action footage of the real life Donald Trump was played in "American Gigg-olo". So, they did a pretty bad job at this. Category:Characters Category:Presidents Category:Political Figures Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Blondes Category:Caucasians Category:Racists Category:Stupid Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Bigots Category:Sexists Category:Perverts Category:Baby Boomers Category:Fathers Category:Married Category:Republicans Category:Conservatives Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Ephebophiles Category:Douchebags Category:Characters Named Ronald or Donald Category:Business Owners Category:Red Collar Workers Category:Rapists Category:Live-Action Appearances Category:Seniors Category:Assholes Category:Supremacists Category:Homophobes Category:Elitists Category:Sick Fucks